Le pari !
by Anya Break
Summary: Quand Asami et Akihito font un pari et que personne ne gagne...


Depuis son reportage sur Asami, Akihito se demandait comment le yakusa faisait pour ne pas aimer les plats sucrés. Vu la tête qu'il avait tiré en mangeant des gâteaux, Akihito avait bien rigolé en voyant sa tête. En plus, il avait réussi à prendre une photo. (1) Le pire c'est que le yakuza avait une boutique spécialement fait pour manger des gâteaux. Sur ce point là Akihito n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent pour Akihito et pour Asami, il y a une semaine ils avaient fait un pari. Le pari avait pour but si Akihito perdait, qu'il se soumette à Asami pour toute une nuit et si Asami perdait il devait manger un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Les deux partis ne savaient plus exactement comment ils en étaient arrivées là. Il avaient parié pour Akihito que Suoh entrerait dans le bureau d'Asami en premier par rapport à Kirishima, Asami avait parié le contraire. Mais le seul problème c'est qu'ils étaient arrivés en même temps. Alors ni gagnants ni perdants. Ils avaient conclu alors, qu'Asami aurait son Akihito tout soumis mais qu'il serait recouvert de chocolat : entièrement. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas apprécié ce deal dans le premier temps, mais là pour les deux cela méritait d'être une excellente soirée.

Asami avait juste posé sa condition : il choisissait le chocolat.

Leur rendez-vous était prévu pour 19h30. Ils devaient se retrouver au Shion. Akihito arriva en avance il était trop pressé pour attendre encore longtemps. Il n'avait même pas besoin de carte officielle pour rentré, tout le monde le connaissait là-bas. Et tous les employés savaient qu'il était risqué de ne pas le laisser rentrer même s'il faisait tache dans ce décor de richesse. Akihito arriva donc sans aucun problème au Shion, il était à peine 19h, il pensait que le yakuza viendrait plutôt si on le prévenait de sa présence mais pas du tout, Asami était Asami, il arivait donc à l'heure à ces rendez-vous.

Akihito regarda l'heure sur son portable, il était 19h30, Asami ne devrait pas tarder à arriver se dit Akihito.

Et sa pensé fut exacte, le yakuza arriva. Il s'approcha d'Akihito et lui lança d'un ton sec :

-Dépêche toi, le chocolat va refroidir..., il commença à s'en aller en direction du parking où attendait la belle limousine noire du yakuza.

-refroidir ?, demanda-t-il en rattrapant le yakuza

Le yakuza poussa Akihito pour qu'il marche plus vite et le repoussa quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la voiture, pour qu'il rentre sans contestation.

Le yakuza soupira il lui lança en allumant sa cigarette.

-Tu verras...sois pas impatient...uhm si... tu l'es tu sais ce qui vas y arriver, tu attends ça n'est pas mon mignon Akihito ?, lui dit le yakuza avec un sourire lubrique au lèvre. Asami se rapprocha d'un coup d'Akihito pour lui toucher sa virilité.

-Même pas vrai, j'ai surtout hâte de voir ta tête quand tu mangeras du chocolat, dit Akihito le rouge aux joues tout en essayant de repousser la main que devenait de plus en plus baladeuse.

Asami s'arrêta et se mit à rire doucement. La voiture s'arrêta enfin au niveau de l'appartement d' Asami. Le couple sortit de la voiture et allèrent jusqu'à «l'étage d'Asami». C'était la description qu' Akihito se faisait de l'appartement du yakuza vu la superficie qu'il possédait.

Arriver à son appartement Asami souleva d'un coup Akihito comme une princesse et l'entraina dans la salle de bain. Akihito nu pas le temps de demander à Asami ce qu'il faisait, que celui-ci le bâillonna avec ses lèvres. Akihito put enfin voir la surprise qui l'attendait : un jacuzzi rempli de chocolat.

Avant même qu'il ne réagisse, il se retrouva nu plonger dans le jacuzzi avec un yakuza tout aussi nu. C'est à ce moment que le pari commença. Asami aspergea Akihito de chocolat et quand celui-ci fut assez noir à son goût, il commença à l'embrasser dans le coup pour descendre au niveau de la poitrine. Il happa le téton gauche d' Akihito et commença à le sucer. Pour rejoindre le deuxième téton il lécha le torse à Akihito puis il refit le même traitement qu'au premier téton. Akihito mit du chocolat sur ses lèvres et embrassa Asami, celui-ci lécha les lèvres qui s'offrait à lui et répondit avidement au baiser, pour finir par une légère morsure.

Du chocolat commençait à couler du nez d' Akihito, Asami rattrapa les goûtes avec sa langue pour ensuite le mordiller et finir de savourer le chocolat sur le visage de son chaton préféré. Asami se disait qu'il devait faire un grand effort pour supporter tout ce chocolat mais voir Akihito s'offrir à lui, lui faisait plaisir et l'incitait à continuer et surtout à apprécier le chocolat.

Tout le visage d' Akihito était propre, Asami descenda alors dans le coup et lécha, mordilla et laissa des suçons sur tout le coup.

Akihito n'en pouvait plus, Asami profitait mais il ne comblait pas le désir d' Akihito et il était surpris de voir celui-ci apprécier tant ce chocolat, mais il comprit vite qu'il était responsable.

Akihito fit comprendre à Asami qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Asami hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait comprit et que c'était à son tour de profiter de sa récompense.

Il prit alors le sexe d' Akihito dans sa bouche jusqu'à celui-ci atteigne sa limite, mais attendit de sentir ce délicieux liquide qu'il aimait plus que le chocolat. Le liquide blanc arriva enfin et il s'en gorgea jusqu'au bout. Laissant Akihito rougir et gémir son nom. Il voyait qu' Akihito avait attendu ça car celui-ci exerçait toujours une pression sur sa tête.

Il décida de préparer sa venue dans la fragile intimité d' Akihito, il força celui-ci à humidifier ses doigts pour que l'acte soit plus facile. Il joua quelque instant en effleurant juste son entrée puis y rentra un doigt. Il commença ses mouvements de va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue au doigt, Asami mit alors un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Akihito récupéra du chocolat dans sa main, Asami rapprocha sa tête et mangea le chocolat directement dans la main d' Akihito. Et le pénétra langoureusement et tendrement. Il commença ses mouvements de va et vient et recommença à sucer toutes les parcelles de peau d'Akihito où il restait encore du chocolat. Akihito n'en pouvait plus, il était rouge et voulait venir, mais la main de son amant sur son sexe l'en empêchait. Asami n'en pouvait plus de voir le visage d' Akihito rougir voulant plus et d'entendre ses gémissements, et cela l'excitait davantage.

« Akihito je veux que nous venions ensemble...» dit Asami à son amant.

« D'ac-cord Asami...» réussit à dire Asami entre deux gémissements.

Asami lâcha me sexe d'Akihito le laissant venir sur son estomac et lui se rependit dans Akihito. Il se retira tout en douceur et prit son amant dans ses bras qui était épuisé et l'amena sous la douche. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement pour enlever le chocolat restant et après pour s'essuyer et se réchauffer.

Ils allèrent tout les deux dans le lit d'Asami et s'en dormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Akihito se réveilla nu et attaché au lit.

« Asami... qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Akihito paniqué

-Je prends ma part de récompense du pari bien sûr, mon mignon Akihito... lui répondit Asami d'un sourire narquois.

-Hein ? On a pas fait ça hier ? En mélangeant ta récompense et ma récompense... le chocolat avec le sexe ? demanda Akihito de plus en plus appeuré.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment pris la mienne... je t'ai dégusté hier rempli de chocolat... c'est toi qui a pensé que je me suis satisfait...maintenant à mon tour de profiter de ma récompense, la journée va être longue mon chaton...» lui répondit Asami moqueur

Akihito comprit qu'Asami s'était de nouveau joué de lui, mais c'était tout lui et c'est ce qu'il aimait en lui. Mais ça il allait jamais le lui dire. Il profita alors de cette journée de sexe imposée à Asami s'en avoir la moindre protestation comme le supposait le contrat.


End file.
